Preserving Henry
by general-joseph-dickson
Summary: Season 2. Stark is gone Henry has been hired by Global Dynamics and is in the process of trying to save Kim...again. While he is doing the paperwork over Sheriff Carter gets a visiter looking for Henry.


**Eureka: Preserving Henry**

**Note: **_This is my first Eureka story so I hope you like this._

**Note 2: **_This takes place during season 2 after Henry gets on down at Global._

It's eight in the morning and Henry is in his lab at the Global Dynamics building. He was looking over more of Kim's work as well as sneaking peaks at the plans for a certain locked up device. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had another opportunity to get back his deceased girlfriend.

Meanwhile Sheriff Carter was in his office filling out papers when a large man with long brown hair and a goatee walked in. He was wearing a gold t-shirt under a black leather coat and black jeans. He was wearing black military style boots and black sun glasses as well walked through the door. "Sheriff Carter we have a problem!" The man said after he walked in. "Excuse me." Carter said standing up looking rather annoyed. He had never seen this person before and really didn't like the way he had busted into his office. "Who may I ask in the hell are you?" Carter asked the man. "General Joseph Dickson…" He said before getting cut off. "Military, may I ask your level of clearance to allow you here." Carter asked the apparent general. "If you wouldn't have cut me off I would have told you that already. Since you cut me off get on your computer and put in your access code to confidential government documents and do a search for 'Black Knights of Niflheim'. My clearance is in there." He told Sheriff Carter which was really getting under his skin. "You know you're really getting under my skin. Now if you don't mind there is the door, I have work to do." Carter said sitting back down. "Fine, see you at G.D." Dickson told him as he began to leave. "Wait, why are you going to Global?" Jack asked now very interested. "To save your daughter…and the rest of this dimension for that matter." Dickson told Jack as he walked through the door. "HEY WAIT!" Jack called as he got up and ran out the door after the young man.

A few minutes later Sheriff Carter was taking the young man to global. "Why are we going there?" Carter asked the man for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. "I told you, it is none of your concern. Get me there; get me to Henry, then get out of my way. No I will not harm him just talk to him. No I will not discuss it because it is a private matter." Dickson told him while continually looking strait ahead. "Wow, well I guess that answers all my questions." Jack said a little taken back. "Yes it did." Dickson responded as they pulled into the global tech offices. As they walked into the door they were met by Alison Blake. When Dickson saw her he gave an almost pained look as if he knew her and it pained him. Hello I'm Alison Blake, head of this company." She said extending a hand. "Even the first name is the same." Dickson said under his breath. "Excuse me?" Alison responded barely hearing the general's words. "Nothing, she died over twenty years ago in my world. It's none of your concern." Dickson said dejectedly, even though he knew this woman was this realities version of the mother of his daughter. "O…kay, then let me show you to Henry's office." Alison told Dickson. "I would rather he come here and the two of us go somewhere without camera's." Dickson told her. "Alright, I'll pass on the message." Alison responded calmly. "Tell him the fate of your dimension depends on it. Alright." Dickson responded using a hand motion like a Jedi. "Sure, okay." Alison told him as she went to call Henry. A second later Dickson turned to Sheriff Carter. "When are you gonna grow a set and ask her out?" Dickson asked getting a look of confusion and astonishment from Jack.

When Henry finally came out he saw how casually Dickson was dressed and wasn't impressed. "So this is the person the gods sent to talk to me. You don't look like you have clearance to look at a military base from a mile away." Henry said with a large grin. He didn't believe anyone would actually know what was going on. "So kid what do you need?" Henry asked with his arms crossed. All Henry got though was an annoyed look and a flash of light that changed Dickson's wardrobe. He was now wearing full body, golden colored battle armor that had a picture of a titan holding a planet with a rather large pistol of some kind at his side. "Now do I look like I have clearance to drag your ass out of here and talk to you if you don't come peacefully?" Dickson asked Henry with a grin. Henry who was dressed in his black getup was looking almost dumfounded of the instant change in wardrobe of Dickson (Think season 1 finally). "Alright guys I'll see you in a few." He told Alison and Jack before walking off with the general.

About ten minutes after a silent walk to a gazebo in the park they began the discussion. "Do you know why I'm here?" Dickson asked Henry. "To stop me from going back to save Kim again." Henry said sadly. "Yea, I will admit that I allowed it the first time because I saw that it would be changed back. Stark made one mistake that had unforeseen circumstances while your mistake was premeditated. I let the first time slide mainly however for a second reason." Dickson began. Henry couldn't wait to hear this. As he crossed his arms he simply asked. "Why?" Dickson took a deep breath before continuing. "I was involved in a war in the psychotic realm. I controlled the war effort for the rebellion. To make a long story short I lost my wife and my unborn son was killed. I used my powers and went back to help, I didn't save her then either. Henry fate has a strange way of fucking with people, hell my daughter's mother was killed a few years back as well so trust me I know how unfair life is." Dickson told Henry. "Why are you telling me this. It won't change anything, I'll still go back." Henry told him. "Well then you leave me no choice. I tried to talk you out of it by relating to your problem with my own experiences. However if you insist on not listening I'll have to destroy the machine." Dickson told Henry before getting up and leaving.

When Henry got back he found that the machine was gone and that a vortex had swallowed it whole. Though Henry would never get Kim back the future would be safe…for now anyway.

**Note: **_This was my first Eureka Fic and I hope you all liked it. I put a different spin on Henry but with what he was doing he was hoping no one would know what he was attempting. _


End file.
